In One Night
by Living Time
Summary: Sanji has been dating Nami for awhile, but she isn't the greatest girlfriend. Can Zoro get Sanji to see that? ZoSan AU


**Hello there, This is something I wrote in math class on my work (who really needs math work?) so yeah, I don't own one piece.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Nami, it's my nature, I couldn't help it."<p>

"I don't care if hitting on girls is 'your nature' you're my _boyfriend_ act like it!"

Zoro flinched, even though Nami was on the phone and not in the room her voice reminded him of nails on a chalkboard. He had no idea how the blond sitting next to him was able to hold the phone to his ear. The teen just ignored it and continued to do the project they had been working on for Mr. Smoker their social science teacher. After a few minutes Sanji got up and muttered sorry to Zoro before leaving to continue the call somewhere else. Soon five minutes turned into fifteen and then a half an hour, around ten minutes later Zoro got up and headed for the bedroom where he knew Sanji was (there wasn't much else in the little apartment the cook had gotten from his foster-father other than the living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom) and opened the door. Sanji was facing away from the door and didn't notice when Zoro opened it up, though he did notice when Zoro grabbed the phone.

"HEY! Gimme back the phone moss-head!"

"The shitty cook can't talk right now we need to finish doing are project for Smoker, and I don't want to do it myself." The green-haired teen then snapped the phone shut before the witch could reply. As he snapped it shut he heard the poof sound of the feather pillow that the blond insisted on using on his bed as his head hit it. On instinct Zoro grabbed the cigarettes from the bedside table and tossed them to the blond. "You know love cook this is the first time I've seen you glad to get a girl off the phone, normally you would've kicked me by now." This was the truth. Zoro had noticed that the cook had been getting more and more tired ever since he had started dating Nami. His flirting hadn't held its usual flare (even for a time when he was dating) and his cooking was suffering, not enough for most people to notice but for someone who ate the shitty cooks food on a daily basis (Sanji brought him lunch and had been since middle school because Zoro had a habit of training thru lunch) he did notice.

The cook pulled out a lighter from a pocket and held it up to the cigarette in his mouth lighting it. After a deep breath that was definitely a sigh in disguise and breathing out noxious fumes. "I'm just a little tired is all, lets get back to work."

"I finished with Smoker's assignment."

"Then why did you get me off the phone moss-head?" The blond looked at his project partner.

Zoro shrugged, "I was hungry." This was true, he was hungry. But that wasn't the real reason.

The blond looked at the swordsman and rolled his eyes. "I guess you expect me to feed you then?"

"I did our homework while you were talking to the witch."

"She's not a witch, Marimo." This sounded more of a reflex than anything, there was no emotion behind it.

"How 'bout you sit down I'll make something for you." What really scared Zoro was when Sanji didn't even reject the offer. For _him_ to use the _kitchen._

Luckily for Zoro he could make grilled cheese just as well as Sanji (pancakes and grilled cheese that's about all he can make) and after finding the plates and cups he poured about a half a can of beer in each (they had school the next day) he took the grilled cheeses to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Sanji. Soon both of them had finished dinner and Zoro took the dishes out to the kitchen and began to wash them and the pan he had used. After he was done with that he texted his uncle to let him know that he probably wouldn't be coming home and receiving the customary 'so?' and 'don't forget school I don't want to hear from your mother's brother that your slacking' that followed. Of course by "mother's brother" Mihawk meant Smoker, sort of like how Smoker referred to Mihawk as "the brother of that stupid ass who got my sister killed" chuckling at how his uncles treated each other, but he had to admit it had made his childhood very interesting.

When Zoro went out to the living room he found Sanji sleeping on the couch he walked over and picked up the slighter teen in his arms and took him into the small bedroom that the cook had he put the cook in the bed after taking off his pants. Tucking the cook into bed, and after making sure the cook was still asleep he kissed the cook on the lips like he had countless times before when he had done almost every time that Zoro had come over to Sanji's place and stayed the night. The only difference was the fact that as he walked out he mumbled "Stupid love cook, she doesn't deserve you."

Actually that wasn't the only difference, the other one was that as he closed the door blue eyes opened, fully awake, and shocked. Had the marimo, who until a minute ago Sanji was sure was straight, just kissed him, the ladies man, on the lips no less?

~.*.~

Sanji was surprised the next morning to find Zoro bringing him breakfast, or better yet giving him breakfast in bed without a shirt on.

"Z-Zoro where's your shirt?" Sanji was very aware of the fact he was blushing, then he shivered. It was freakin' cold! "It's freezing." Well at least that covered up why he had asked.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah school was canceled because it snowed last night, and my shirt is in the wash I put it in last night I just didn't run it. Also I have a much higher body heat than most people, it's a family trait, Smoker's like that too" He put the tray on Sanji's lap as the blond processed the fact that Smoker was in Zoro's family, he knew that Zoro kept a lot about his family to himself but not telling him that their social science teacher was apart of it was a whole different thing. Sanji lost his train of thought as he looked down at the tray. It had golden pancakes and slightly crispy bacon and hash browns. They looked delicious.

"Dinner, breakfast, man moss-head I feel used you can cook for yourself." Sanji looked at the swordsman who rolled his eyes.

"I can only make grilled cheese and pancakes, the only reason that I could make the rest of that," he nodded towards the plate, "was because one was frozen and the other is bacon, I think even Luffy can make bacon."

They both chuckle thinking about the little ball of energy that had somehow ended up as their friend. Along with the rest of the group that Luffy had gathered around them, each one of them special in their own right. From little twelve year old Chopper who was a child genius to Brook, a famous music artist who had started out as a piano player at the Baritie on the weekends and everyone in between. They were a pretty strange group but somehow they all sort of just worked like a giant puzzle, though Zoro was pretty sure that two pieces (*cough* SanjiNami *cough*) were meant to be on different sides of the puzzle.

"Your probably right marimo, thanks." Sanji smiled and Zoro felt his heart stop. It had been awhile since Sanji had truly smiled. Since he started dating Nami he had been serving her on hand and foot more than he did most women and Zoro had almost forgotten how good his smile looked because he had been to tired. Sanji blinked and shivered again, he couldn't feel his toes. "Marimo come here," Sanji picked up his tray and scooted over, "You must be pretty warm to be able to stand around like that, and I'm cold."

Zoro felt his jaw drop, "Huh?"

"Just get in moss head I need a hot water bottle." Zoro didn't need much tempting after all once Sanji was done with the food he could get up and leave, only once Sanji was done he put the tray on the ground and cuddled up next to Zoro. Leaving the swordsman blushing.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing blondie?"

"I'm cold and still tired, so lay down like a good water bottle and keep me warm." Again Zoro didn't need to be told twice, after all when it came to the blonde he didn't have any resistance in him. So he put his arm around Sanji's shoulder and burried his nose in the blond mop on the slighter teens head. Soon the older teen was drifting off as well joining the cook in the land of dreams.

~.*.~

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Zoro and Sanji nearly fell off the bed at the sudden shriek from the doorway. Sanji looked up to see his girlfriend with a shocked expression on her face. Sanji looked over at the swordsman who had managed to keep his arm around his shoulders the entire time they had been sleeping and still did. Ignoring the tightness in his chest he shrugged the older teen's arm off and stood up to look at his girlfriend.

"Nami I can ex-"

"He's mine Zoro you can't have him!" She had a possessive look in her eyes which were looking straight at Zoro past Sanji. And even though Zoro hated it but he knew how much the witch mattered to the cook so he just put his feelings in a little closet in his head, closed the door and pretended they weren't about to break out.

"Nami he was cold that's all it was." Sanji could feel his heart break as Zoro said those words, but he hid his face by going down on his knees and covering his eyes with his hair.

"Nami please forgive me, if you had been here then you would have been by my side instead." He willed himself to look up at Nami with hearts in his eyes. But his mind wasn't really there, he was thinking back to the night before, maybe it had just been a dream. Then he paused and looked at his girlfriend with a quizzical expression. "How did you get in my apartment Nami?"

"She stole my key." Sanji looked at Zoro.

"Of course! Zoro doesn't need a key, your _my _boyfriend, so I need a key."

"No."

"What?" Both Zoro and Nami (who had spoken) looked at Sanji with their jaws on basically falling off. Sanji had gotten off the ground and was towering over Nami, his hand held out.

"I don't need to be in a relationship with someone who controls me and those around me as well. Give me the key, I gave it to Zoro because we do projects together and I'm not always home when he gets here."

With tears in her eyes she threw the key at Sanji's face, making a large cut across his cheek. "When school goes back in, everyone will know that Sanji Prince is gay!" she ran out of the apartment, grabbing her coat on the way, and slammed the door behind her. Sanji sat back down on the bed head in his hands. He could feel tears get into the shallow but painful cut on his face. He felt warmth as Zoro wrapped his arm around his waist pulling onto his lap and putting his other arm on top of the one already on his waist nuzzling his ear and holding him as he cried.

After a few minutes of this Zoro mumbled almost to himself, "She didn't deserve you."

Sanji looked at the larger teen, "What and you do?"

"No."

"No?"

"No one deserves you cook."

Sanji kicked him as best he could in his position on Zoro's lap.

"Let me finish! No one deserves you because your perfect, those who can't see that are idiots. But maybe one day you'll find the perfect girl and you'll have a perfect life, you'll forget about the weirdos you knew in high school because you'll get normal friends, and you'll have a pretty little child that everyone will fall in love with at first sight."

Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes, "Five things about that marimo. First, why would I _want_ normal friends they're boring. Second, _no one _could forget about Luffy or any of the others for that matter. Third, that whole thing sounded a lot like a _Leave it to Beaver*_ situation. Fourth, I've already found the perfect someone I just never really noticed before, well at least till last night."

Zoro stiffened lifting his head "Last night?"

"I woke up when you picked me up stupid." leaning back hoping it hadn't been a dream he kissed Zoro on the lips. "I think afterward you said something like 'stupid love cook, she doesn't deserve you.'" He looked at the swordsman expectantly and the Zoro finally got the hint and leaned forward and kissed him again.

After pulling away they returned to the previous position. After a few minutes of silence Zoro talked, "I'm not perfect."

"For me stupid moss head, the day your perfect for the world to see is the day I fight with my hands."

"You only gave four reasons."

Sanji looked at his new boyfriend and smiled, "We can adopt a little girl and every possible boyfriend she'll have when shes older will be scared off by her kick-ass dads."

* * *

><p>*if you don't know Leave it to Beaver was a old black and white show from when my mom was a kid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well? what do yah think tell me please (REVIEW PLEASE)<strong>


End file.
